Thy Radiance Ascending
by The Lady of the Willows
Summary: A short tale of selfishness... and will... and those who loved too much. A confessional of occurrences. Signed by Robin, or Dick Grayson. Warning: Slight AU and based on a semioutrageous idea. NOT centered on Robin.
1. Prologue

**Thy Radiance Ascending**

**Prologue**

Circles are continuous.

People live and travel through their lives forgetting that, in the end, we all return to the abyss we came out of. Our earthly bodies are reduced to nothing more than bones and dust. We spend our time from birth to death struggling for power and fame and beliefs, sometimes forgetting the things that we truly value. What are those things? I know a few, such as friends, but I am as guilty as others of wasting parts of my life seeking knowledge or power. It was generally for what I thought was right, but sometimes ended up wrong.

I have finally decided to write of my wrong and a story. It began long before I was aware and lasted long after. I leave this collection of papers behind me, in the hopes that they will clarify matters and enlighten those who did not quite understand. It tells of conflicts and turmoil, of order and peace, of power and command. It also tells the tale of those who loved too much and violated the laws and guidelines of what may happen.

I think what happened was, in part, my fault. I regret some of my involvement. As I finish writing this introduction, I can only think of the two whose lives crossed mine and the others involved. I cannot pretend to be omnipotent or brash. I made mistakes, and I reflect on them. I try to learn, so that I can be a better person.

Circles are continuous.

It could happen again, in some form another.

However, I have always believed that a person should hope.

It is with that belief that I conquer all of my problems and dilemmas.

Circles are continuous, but they can be altered.

_Signed by Robin, or Dick Grayson._


	2. Chapter One: The Breeding Program

**Chapter One: The Breeding Program**

I believe it must have all began when some of the more evil residents of Earth who were concerned with the future of villainy started a Breeding Program. It would ensure the next generation of villains to carry on their anti-hero legacy. They had decided on using the youths as their pawns because adults were more difficult to control. They needed youths on both the evil and the good side, as the combined pool of genes was far larger than only that of the evil.

They had decided on this program after noting that many of the stronger villains were either genetically enhanced or the offspring of two meta-humans. There was Monsieur Mallah, a large gorilla whose genetic code had been tampered with, and Madame Rouge, the daughter of an extender and an imitator. It was after those types of people that the Board of the Breeding Program modeled their system. They would pair people together and then match their abilities to get guesses of what their offspring might be like. If it seemed a good combination, they would announce the match. If necessary, the genetic code of the children produced would be altered to amplify abilities.

Not everyone was considered for the illustrious program. Some, such as Wildebeest, were excluded because of their unusual physical structures which may have been incompatible with that of humans--- which was the species most of the villains were. Others, such as Gizmo, were excluded because they were considered too physically or characteristically unattractive to convince anyone to mate with them. These exclusions were put into a second group, as second choice. More formally, it was called the "Second Pool."

Some schools, such as the HIVE academies, offered their students for the Breeding Program. This unusual alliance of villains offered them all a chance to produce exceptional children for future plans. It had potential to be beneficial to all involved, and that was what drew everyone in.

Many children were involved and evaluated, although the age for prospective Breeders was seventeen or older. Those who were paired with a person on the opposite side were told to wait until further orders were given. There were three I know of who were marked as being a good match for people I knew well. In their mission of establishing a relationship, two were successful and one was not.

I am the Leader of the Teen Titans. Since we were all youths, we were all evaluated for the Breeding Program. I, myself, was listed as being an Agile Fighter. Beast Boy was listed as an Animal Shapeshifter. Raven was described as an Incantation-Based Magic User, with more detailed descriptions of her powers afterwards. Hotspot was listed as a Fire Controller. Similarly, Aqualad was called a Water Controller but with an added detail of Underwater Telepath. Bumblebee was called a Human-Bee Shifter. Speedy was considered an Expert Archer, with a tint of agility mixed in.

I did not mention all of us, as the reader may note. They were mostly placed into the Second Pool. Cyborg was placed there due to his robotic form. Starfire was originally considered for the main program, but they decided that her alien physical structure could cause difficulties. Wildebeest was more animal than human, so he was also placed in this group. Mas y Menos were not categorized, because they were placed on the agenda to be studied in the future. There were some other Teen Titans, but they were scattered across the Earth and not a part of the core group. The only one of especial note considering the situation was Kid Flash. He was listed as a Human Speedster, with more detailed explanations of his skills.

The three villain youths who became closely concerned with us directly because of the Breeding Program were called Jinx, Kyd Wykked, and Cheshire. Jinx was a Magic User--- more specifically, of bad luck. Kyd Wykked was classified as a Teleporter. Cheshire was considered an Agile Fighter, as I was.

The first, Jinx, was well known to us. She resided in Jump City with her companions. She was matched to Kid Flash. The reasons behind this decision were that their offspring would most likely be able to cast spells faster and move quicker than normal. The other more distant and less desired possibility was that their offspring would have more of their father's abilities but have a slight immunity to magic.

We knew less about the second, Kyd Wykked. He was a telepath who rarely, if ever, spoke. He also had the ability to absorb information from the minds of other people. His match had been Raven. They were very similar, which fueled the confidence of the Breeding Program that the two's offspring would have nearly all of their skills and characteristics combined and amplified, whether it was telepathy, telekinesis, stealth, information absorption, or teleporting. It was also hoped that any offspring would be able to use magic without incantations.

While we had a bit of information on the first two, the third, Cheshire, was virtually unknown to us. She came from Asia and was trained as an assassin. She had no supernatural powers, but was deadly to encounter if her intent was to kill. Beast Boy was the one matched to her. Their children would be agile, intelligent shapeshifters.

I should have suspected something in the first place, after multiple things started happening at once. My instinct about something being wrong was correct, but I did not imagine the true reason. Instead, I looked erroneously in the other direction. Later, I found that I narrowly avoided a Teen Titan's death. But I cannot neglect to add that I drove another to die in his place a period of time later.

It was this program, though, that made the Brotherhood of Evil take a pause in its plan to annihilate all hero youths. Even the Brotherhood was interested in the Breeding Program, and the Breeding Program needed us alive to be able to use us. It was because of this lengthy pause in progress that the Brain managed to continue his research into Body Control and that we managed to become stronger. Ultimately, we did triumph, but we also lost.

_Signed by Robin, or Dick Grayson. _


	3. Chapter Two: Match Made

**Chapter Two: Match Made**

I was furious.

I am too intelligent for this.

The HIVE leaders were fools to agree to take part in this… Breeding Program.

What is this Breeding Program other than a ploy to obtain some meta-human children to ensure the future of villains? I even more seriously considered Kid Flash's offer to join the Good Side after hearing about this nonsense, but the next line crushed my small thought. The speaker said that everyone of age is evaluated and categorized. That includes villains. And heroes. If only they had kept their prejudices about heroes having bad genes for children…

Only three days later, I was informed through a letter that I had a match. It sounded tragically like Valentine's Day fund-raising event, where they announce you have a match in a high inflated voice. Actually, I preferred this. At least I know the Breeding Program will not and is not going to pick someone who is completely brainless and only has good looks to recommend himself.

By the way, my "match" is a civilian. Wally West. Apparently, the Breeding Program people think that civilian has recessive genes for super-speed.

The letter wasted my time.

I should have been writing a story.

The story would be about some old villains who are half-insane but are leaders of the HIVE. In my tale, _they_ threaten their talented, gifted students with the prospect of marrying or mating with civilians because _they_ decided to join a Breeding Program--- with us! On the other hand, they have some guidelines mentioning youths only, so I will not end up being maltreated by an old man who has one eye, three teeth, and not all his vital organs.

That is a good thing.

At any rate, I am better off than Kyd Wykked. He was matched to Raven, of the Teen Titans. I pitied him when I saw his letter. According to the words that were written, the Breeding Program thinks any child of those two may become a high-powered magic user. I wondered if the Breeding Program considered a slight problem… Raven needs to speak to use magic and Kyd Wykked cannot talk or uncontrolled havoc is wrought---unintentionally, of course. I wonder if their possible future child will be able to use magic at all…

I hoped that those dim-witted Breeding Program people would leave us all alone after the first letter, but they did not. I received another letter after the first one. It informed me that I would be posing as a civilian as well to capture the heart of Wally West and marry him and bear a child. Then, I would be free to get rid of him in any way I see fit or divorce him… truthfully, it only said that I would be posing as a civilian.

If I joined the Good Side, where Kid Flash is, would I still be a part of this Breeding Program? I asked myself this question, and then shuddered as I thought about what might happen instead. It was highly likely that someone would eventually be matched to me to try and give me a child for this program. I vaguely wondered about who it might be when I suddenly realized that it could be anyone. Mammoth, Gizmo, Billy Numerous… anyone. At least I had an overly normal person with this civilian, from the description.

I ran through the halls of the underground H-Tower to my own room, trying not to run into another messenger from the HIVE or elsewhere. Elsewhere meaning the Breeding Program. Luckily, I managed to get to my own rooms while ignoring the guests and the messengers. We had visitors who were studying us, but they would be gone soon… I hoped. Nothing good has come of their stay. Absolutely nothing. (The only thing of interest we learned was that See-More is not a human but actually an alien called a Cyclopes, but we probably would have found that out eventually, anyways.)

While walking, I was trying to understand that sooner or later, I would be married or mated to a civilian all for the sake of a Breeding Program some people decided to establish. And not just a civilian! A womanizer. I greatly dislike those types. They just go philandering about and ignoring people's feelings the majority of the time. I had to convince a philanderer to have children with me!

All right, so mayhap he is not a philanderer yet. However, he is a flirt, which is why the plans are for me to be betrothed to him.

When I was finally in my room, I discovered that I have yet another letter left on my desk. Hum… who could it be from? Why, naturally, the Breeding Program!

I did not read it then, though, because there was a knocking on my door that interrupted me. I opened it angrily with the full intent of scolding whoever dared to disturb me--- but I found Kyd Wykked and an unknown Asian girl… Cheshire, I believe she is. It was difficult to tell much about her based on facial expressions, because she wore a mask covering her entire face.

I let them in.

After some conversation, I found that we are all "matched" (Read it as "potential breeders") to someone on the Other Side.

We all had orders on what to do, along with other information.

Cheshire was the silent and dangerous type. She has no meta-powers, but her agility and intelligence were considered exceptional. "Morphers of all types are generally difficult to control," said Cheshire's letter, "so you will kill him once you have ascertained that you are with child." Her voice was soft and fatal when she read aloud. It gave the impression that she was slowly dripping poison into the air somehow, so that her chosen victims would breathe it and die. I gave a visible shudder, which brought a quiet-but-harsh chuckle from her and a short stare from Kyd Wykked's glowing red eyes.

Kyd Wykked was still on stand-by, but a vague outline for him had been issued. He would gain her trust, get a child, and then come back to serve the elder villains again. Truly exciting.

Mine, as I stated before, was to play out my betrothal to a civilian with recessive speed genes, get a child, and then everything else was my choice. Why did I have to get married? Because apparently, Wally West was a more wealthy civilian and him having an illegitimate child would not be any good for the less-than-reputable reputation of the villains or him. And his reputation for being a ladies' man. He will most likely be a "catch" since there is all this trouble to get his genes. He would probably be blond haired, blue eyed, wealthy, admired…

And stupid.

And arrogant.

And a flirt.

And I loathe flirts.

It was in that direction my thoughts were taking when Kyd Wykked telepathically told me to listen because Cheshire was explaining how we were all related in this situation. The cat-masked assassin was going to Asia where she would steal some ingredients for bombs. Our superiors (also known as the Board of Idiots Who Want Us For Their Breeding Program) would be sure to slip out that Cheshire had a weak point in fighting shapeshifters accompanied with a subtle note implicating that animal shapeshifters were her main weakness. Naturally, the Teen Titans would be in a hurry to send someone over, but since most of their team will be preoccupied here and the older heroes will also be occupied and be unable to send assistance, Beast Boy, the idiot green human and animal shapeshifter, would have to go alone, whereupon he will be murdered after his use is complete.

So I am not the only one given an elaborate plan to obtain the genes the Breeding Program wants. They must be quite desperate, because most meta-gifted children are snatched up by the Heroes for training if they are discovered by the Good Side.

Anyways, we went on discussing things and I was sent off to Wally West's home with a convincing document that stated I was practically betrothed to him because of some arrangement his father had made long ago with my father (who, by the way, is imaginary in this case) that specified that they both desired their children to marry eventually. Most people honor the requests of dead relations quite seriously.

I arrived at the West Estate later today. It is not in Jump City but in the countryside surrounding it. One servant told me to go and take a walk on the grounds. "Breathe the fresh air," he said. I arrived at their lake. I had my writing implements on me, so I started a letter to Cheshire after looking warily around for anyone watching.

I dropped a letter I was writing to Cheshire when a misshapen dog ran into me and knocked me into the lake. Naturally, my paper turned into wet strips with ink stains and I became completely wet. My clothing, a carefully chosen black dress, also got wet.

I was beyond furious.

So, I walked out of the shallow water I had fallen into and looked at the person on the other side of the leash. I proceeded to pull him into the water and then to kick him.

In between the kicks, I heard him yelping for me to stop.

I pitied him.

A little.

"What--- are--- you--- doing--- Ouch!"

"You just ruined my letter to one of my friends!" I shouted.

"Stop kicking me!" he retorted. He somehow got up and threw me to the ground before I knew what was happening. It seems that he did have some of the super-speed genes that were supposed to be recessive for him. "Who are you?" he questioned as he eased himself onto my stomach. I had an instinct to blast him away with some bad luck, but I had a feeling that I should not.

I sniffed haughtily at him. "It does not concern you, but Guenever Felinus."

Almost instantly, he stiffened before releasing me. I took the chance and pushed him off my body. Then, I stood up and dusted myself off. "And who are you?"

"Mister West, I am pleased to see that you have already met Miss Felinus," interrupted a cheery voice. It was the servant who suggested I take a walk.

I gaped for a moment. This… idiot… was who I had to eventually marry. Well, this was Wally West. His blue eyes had an indignant and egotistical look in them. He was also frowning. My first guess was almost all accurate. He was blue eyed, wealthy, admired, stupid, arrogant, and a flirt. He had red hair instead of blond, though. Although one could protest that I did not and do not know enough about him to make a judgment, all I have seen of him so far announces that I am most likely correct.

Mister West got up and pushed me into the lake. In front of his dog and his servant.

Then, he laughed loudly.

I detest him.

_An entry from Jinx's Journal, found amongst her possessions._


	4. Chapter Three: Corpse Kiss

**Chapter Three: Corpse Kiss**

There are several parts to this story, which I tried to put together as I went through all the documents. There were countless articles to read and organize. The added task of asking others to add in their parts did not help matters, either. They have helped as much as they can, and I thank them for their effort.

It was after we had finished handing out all the communicators that things started happening. The Brotherhood of Evil did not start attacking right away, as I had feared. They seemed content with keeping Wildebeest in their starting collection of young heroes. We searched for him again and again, but he never seemed to appear. After a prolonged period of nothing happening and no new information, we became accustomed to our old life in the T-Tower.

Things were too calm and peaceful, but I decided to enjoy myself in the tranquility. I knew that the Brotherhood of Evil would make their move eventually. Preparations had already been made with the communicators.

I should have noticed the signs.

The thought of tofu-burgers and soy-milk made Beast Boy forget about the weeks he had spent away from the T-Tower to hand out communicators. He nearly forgot that anything had happened besides the usual schedule of fighting and resting. During Beast Boy's late night walks, though, he often noted a crescent moon and two stars looking out at him. When he looked again, it was always gone. They were always in the same pattern, with the crescent turned on its side and the two stars above the crescent like eyes. At first, we doubted what he saw. He kept insisting that there were those things. Raven managed to see it once, on one night. We attributed the visions to a cat, after noting the similarities of the vision to the Cheshire Cat described in Lewis Carroll's _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_.

Kid Flash was busy because a girl, the daughter of one of his father's late associates, had arrived recently. Apparently, their deceased fathers had desired for their children to eventually wed. He felt it his duty to pay attention to a Miss Guenever Felinus, even if he said he "despised the wench".

The most surprising thing to happen must have been Kyd Wykkyd assisting us to stop some robbers. During the incident, one of the thieves shot a fellow in the heart. This act of betrayal and killing… it surprised us so much that the others escaped. I mentioned out loud that I wished the dead robber were alive. When asked why, I explained that the dead man would have known where the robbers' hideout is. We would have been able to go there and stop them in the name of justice, which was our duty as vigilantes. After my statement, the others were silent for a few moments. They motionlessly awaited my next orders, but the new helper did not.

Kyd Wykkyd knelt down and kissed the corpse. I was half-disgusted and half-curious. A few of us contemplated his motive for kissing a cadaver, but his voice soon came into our heads telepathically to enlighten us on his action. _"If you desire, I know where their hideout is. However, I have guidelines and laws that I must obey. I can only give the information sought the same manner with which I acquired it--- in this case, through a kiss."_ His voice seemed mildly amused, though his façade was still stone.

Cyborg and Beast Boy backed away slowly with strange looks on their faces. No doubt, they were still trying to get over the fact that someone kissed a dead body. Raven, though, stepped towards the telepath. Amethyst met crimson as they looked into each other's eyes. There seemed to be a silent exchange, after which Kyd Wykkyd kissed Raven shortly to transfer the information.

I no longer remember how it happened, but after we brought the robbers to jail, Kyd Wykkyd came with us to live in the T-Tower. I have no doubt that it must have been Raven who suggested it, but somehow, my mind goes blank whenever I attempt to draw on why. The first show of his memory absorption scared Beast Boy into staying away from the telepath for a while. Cyborg took a little bit shorter to get over the incident. Starfire quickly grew attached to our new addition, taking advantage of his constant silence to push her alien foods on him. I watched him carefully for a few days, but he showed no signs of working with an enemy. I decided to keep a wary eye on him but accept him in the meantime.

Raven never seemed to show any suspicion of him openly. Privately, the purple-haired girl admitted to me that she could not use her intuition on Kyd Wykkyd's mind or use her empathy on him. It was unsettling for me to imagine that. She also appeared to be perturbed by the idea. Sometimes, though, we would see the two meditating together. They seemed to have an understanding, possibly had a connection, and conceivably a friendship.

He and Raven were frighteningly alike. Their magic was the same type of creeping black energy. They both kept indifferent facades most of the time. They were both overly quiet, but Kyd Wykkyd never spoke whereas Raven did. A possible reason for their similarity, as we would eventually learn, was because they may have come from sister planets, but I suspected it might have also been because Kyd Wykkyd was half-demon as well. He had glowing red eyes similar to Raven's when she was in her "demonic form. I did not get confirmation of that fact anytime soon, though.

We often wondered why our new friend never spoke. He either used simple sign language or telepathy. For basic questions, he shook his head "no" or nodded his head "yes" to answer simple questions. For more complicated questions, he would use telepathy. There was an obvious connection between Raven and Kyd Wykkyd that we could see, even if neither of them chose to openly acknowledge the bond. So, Beast Boy decided to ask Raven about why the telepath never spoke one day.

"He is a Mute," she explained shortly. It was accompanied by a one-eyed glare.

However, the animal shapeshifter continued his questioning. "I know he's mute, but why doesn't he talk? Does he have no tongue or something?"

At that point, Raven opened both eyes. She spoke emotionlessly, but her eyes glowered fiercely at Beast Boy. I could tell that he was starting to regret asking his inquiry at such an inopportune time, but she explained. "I was born on a planet called Azarath. Azarath had a sister-planet of sorts called Tharaaz. Some types of people born there cannot speak, or their powers become uncontrolled and chaotic."

"Oh," he said. "So Kyd Wykkyd is from Tharaaz?"

"Brilliant deduction," replied the telekinetic dryly. "And do not interrupt me any further," she added before returning to her meditation. He, on the other hand, ran off so as not to tempt the half-demon's wrath any further.

Meanwhile, I mulled over what I had heard. So they did have a connection--- of sorts. I had been taught to examine everything carefully. While examining the conversation in my head, I realized that Raven had not actually confirmed that our new guest was native to Tharaaz, Azarath, or anywhere else. She was usually blunt to a fault, but she had left this open because… I was not sure why. I considered that they might share a secret they mutually wished hidden, but the idea of friends keeping more secrets locked inside worried me. Mayhap they were more similar than they seemed.

My best friend, Starfire, noticed that something was wrong when she saw my face. Although she was not empathic, she could understand people's feelings very well. "Robin," she called concernedly. "Is something bothering you?"

Our time together had made me become more trusting of my companions, so I admitted my unease immediately. "Yes, something is… but let's see Beast Boy and Cyborg so we can talk with them as well." I desired more input on the idea I would put forth.

We went to Cyborg's room, where the two were already talking. "Do you think he's a necrophiliac?" I heard Beast Boy ask Cyborg. "I'm just asking, 'cause he did kiss the corpse and all."

Cyborg started to reply, but I entered the room first with Starfire behind me. "Do you think he might be part-demon?" I asked. "He has the same type of glowing red eyes that Raven has when she becomes angry."

I had expected an ill-timed joke from Beast Boy at this point, but surprisingly, Starfire was the first to reply. "Trigon had his daughter to carry on his legacy into our mortal plane. For what purpose would our new friend have been born?" It was very logical and demonstrated Starfire's mental capabilities. While I was pleased at having some discussion, this suitable answer only led to another dead end.

"I don't know, Star," I admitted. "I don't know."

_Signed by Robin, or Dick Grayson._


	5. Chapter Four: Across to Asia

**Chapter Four: Across to Asia**

Dear Uncle,

I will cut the pleasantries and report that as ordered, I have gone to Taiwan, in Asia. I still do not understand why you volunteered me for this, but I respect you and your decisions. I know that this must be a test of my abilities in some way or another. I will do my best not to fail you, but I still find this somewhat humiliating. To be used as a breeding tool is an insult to my talent and your teachings. Any random well-trained acrobat could perform my current assigned role. Did you understand fully what would be expected of me? When in the United States, I met up with some scientists from the Breeding Program. They told me that they desire my body to carry the child of the green human shapeshifter who is a member of the Teen Titans.

To stay on topic, I met with some fellows similar to me in situation. There was a witch who utilized the magical force of luck to affect the probability of things and a boy whose eyes glowed like burning red coals. They were also put into this program that the "Superiors" call necessary. Again, I must ask… necessary for what? Necessary for their future, the old generation, or ours, the young? Anyways, they were assigned to subjects from opposing groups as well. Ironically, we were all paired to people from the Teen Titans… the group for which the Brotherhood of Evil summoned us all to Paris in France to remove together.

Teacher, I have traveled far and wide to respect your requests. From a minor assassination in Vietnam to a major one in the Caribbean, from a thievery in Mexico to a break-out in England, from the Brotherhood of Evil's summons in France to the Breeding Program's orders in the United States, I have obeyed, because I recognize you as my superior still and as one who I respect. I must understand this entire situation before I am willing to continue this foolishness. If you do not, I will await your orders and judge them. By hand and blood, I call myself your child and deem myself worthy of knowing what I should.

Taiwan is a small island. It is off the coast of China, and China claims Taiwan as its own. Taiwan considers itself free and wants itself officially free of China's name. To threaten to bomb this island could bring chaos. We do not need more conflict in these divided times, where a man does not know what he may touch. You have told me many times that an assassin does not dabble into politics, but I support Taiwanese independence.

I know that tangling myself with the sharks of politics can interfere with my business as a mercenary, but I have a code of morals, also. I will evaluate the jobs I am offered and take them if I so desire. I will do jobs at my discrimination, but if an employer bothers me, I will take my revenge upon him or her. I will be an assassin with my own set of values. Mercy to those who dare offend me, thus risking my deadly arsenal of poisons and valuable knowledge of fighting arts to their life(s).

I have started scouting things. The materials I must obtain are located in a small place. Although they may be simple for me to acquire, need I remind you that my training in creating the explosives is not complete? I must have the one known as Doctor Chang come to my aid and assist me in the creation soon. Where is he? Having the materials and not the object in my possession may prove far too hazardous. As in that game of dominoes children play, when the first is done, the rest must follow.

Jade. The very name is like honeyed venom on my lips. Here, I am not Cheshire. Here, I am simply Jade Nguyen, wealthy niece of Wen Ch'ang. I have found it best to pose as an ordinary person. But my blood reveals itself through my green eyes and so betrays my heritage. People have a sort of half horror and half fascination with half-breeds such as myself. It is at these times I abhor the fact that half-breeds can exist. Indeed, I begin to abhor my own blood. And eyes. When I wear my mask, no one can see my eyes. Though they may fear me then, they still believe I am normal to some extent.

To complete my "normal" image, I have acquired lodgings through the standard way for students my age--- a room rent from another person, but near a school. The owner of this building is a wealthy old woman, but her granddaughter runs this house. They both believe I am a student, but the child suspects more. How I know this, I cannot tell. It is simply a feeling that she did not believe completely all I said, or that she believes what I said was all there is. I am not worried. She is purely child and children are amongst the purest in the world.

I know this is one letter I will never send, because it shows a weakness of want from me. Instead, I must keep it as my own possession and let it be something I can imagine I sent. Something I can imagine I gave myself up to weakness in, of want.

So it is, that the parting might be a message to myself.

May your path be plain.

Best Luck,

Jade

_A letter that was never sent, from Cheshire, or Jade Nguyen, to her friend and instructor, Wen Ch'ang._


	6. Chapter Five: The Idiot

**Chapter Five: The Idiot**

And so we happily went to attend an event together. When I say we, I mean the flirt and myself. When I say happily, it means that I reluctantly went. It was a fine, high-class dance event. The orchestra cheerfully played along whilst Wally West, who I shall henceforth call "the idiot", dragged me along. In one breath, I thanked the deities that I knew how to dance, but cursed them for putting me into this situation.

I still remember what happened before it, at the West Estate.

The servant who suggested that I take a walk before took me to my rooms. Then, he led me past dozens of rooms to the balcony and then to the lake where the unfortunate incident had taken place before. He stopped in front of someone who was looking in the other direction. The servant coughed huffily, but the man remained where he was and looking where he was.

The servant then drew out a piece of paper that I vaguely recognized as an official document with the letterhead of the West family. "Mister West, Miss Felinus," started the servant as he read aloud something in his wearisome voice. "We believe you are good matches for each other."

Yes.

As good matches as Gizmo and Mammoth.

Wait, that was so very wrong.

Anyways, I did not and do not believe the document actually said _that_ so bluntly. After all, our late fathers (Wally West's and my imaginary one) were supposed to have been educated men who did not just tell their children frankly and straightforwardly that they--- we--- were good matches and should get married. That would never happen. I partially hoped that Mister West would also note the problem, make me leave, and put an end to all possibilities of me marrying him.

Fate was not on my side.

Instead, Mister Wally West turned around quickly to look at us. I observed him. In addition to the characteristics of being red-haired, blue-eyed, wealthy, admired, stupid, arrogant, and a flirt, he also had a half-intelligent look about him. So mayhap he was not very stupid, but he still had not shown much of his brain yet. Suddenly, Kid Flash came to mind. He was also had stunning shades of red hair and blue eyes… did I just call the idiot's eyes stunning? As before, he walks and looks just like all the other morons I have seen, but the problem is that he is intelligent.

"And so, Miss Felinus, with that said, I would like to formally introduce you to Mister Wallace West," ended the servant. "Ah, I forgot," he added with a terrible smile. "You have already met." I growled low inside my throat. That servant was so obnoxious!

Forgetting my objective of why I came in the first place momentarily (because I could always make up for it later), I said, "Nice to meet you. Farewell, idiot."

I started to walk away, but the idiot grabbed my hand first. "Hello," he greeted. I twitched uncontrollably whilst trying to decide what to say. On the other hand, his greeting seemed unhappy… as though he did not want to be here meeting me. Excellent! I could leave right away and--- no, I have a mission to finish. I can go back to doing other things afterwards.

Anyways, back to what was happening at the event.

He led me to the ballroom and then left me to go and meet with his friends. Read it as flirting with females. I was angered, but I remained where I was and observed him. Yes, he was definitely a flirt. However, at the next dance, he walked to me and pulled me into the sea of waltzing ladies and gentleman, nearly all of whom looked infatuated with each other--- in great contrast to the disgusted looks I was tossing at the idiot. "What do you think you are doing?" I asked coldly.

He gave me an arrogant look. "I escorted you here, so I am obligated to give you a dance," he replied in a voice that said he could not believe I did not know that.

"Release me this instant, idiot."

"No. We are in the middle of the dance. It will look bad for both of us."

Yes… it would look bad for his reputation as a flirt. "I am very close to slapping you," I muttered as we turned to go in the other direction.

"As if you could do anything," he retorted. "Besides… you are just a silly girl."

That did it.

I could not just slap or punch him, no matter how enticing the option seemed. The Breeding Program board would disapprove, the HIVE leaders would disapprove, and I would probably get stuck with another person after I lost all chances with the idiot. I waited for him to turn around before shooting a small, barely visible blast of magic at him. The results of my action were clear when he tripped and fell to the floor. The dancing stopped as everyone stopped to stare at us.

"Silly girl indeed," I hissed in his ear. "At least I can fell you without pushing you into a lake."

* * *

When I managed to return to the West Estate, I did some research on the obnoxious servant and the idiot. I found some noteworthy things and decided to copy them here, so as not to forget in the future.

It seems that the obnoxious servant was hired recently. The name listed is Mister Harrison Hubert Hurley. What sort of name is that? I have only seen books with such perfect names or false aliases. In addition, his record is perfect. It is bright and clean. That already gives call for alarm. Very few people I know say that they have made no mistakes in their life and no one I know has actually made no mistakes. What are the chances that he could be a spy from the villains' side trying to make sure that I do exactly what I am supposed to?

Never mind that.

Now on to the idiot.

Mister Wally West… real name: Mister Wallace "Wally" West. So my superiors could not even bother giving me his real name. The respect they show me is amazing--- amazingly little.

But then the door rang, and I had to go see the visitors.

I walked downstairs and stopped in horror.

There were two people who looked suspiciously like Beast Boy and Starfire. They were dressed in civilian clothes, but it was very apparent to me who they were. I was going to sneak off before the two Teen Titans could examine me better, but of course, someone had to talk.

"Garfield! Kori! Come in!" exclaimed my host. "And meet my betrothed, Miss Guenever Felinus."

I could have killed him at that point.

_An entry from Jinx's Journal, found amongst her possessions._


End file.
